It's a Hylian Snow Day
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: First snowfall of winter. Find out how Link and Zelda make the most of it!


A/N: To beat the heat, I came up with this. Not to be confused with _It's a Hylian Christmas_, this is just pure winter fun.

It's a Hylian Snow Day

Zelda pulled the covers tighter around her. The air in her chambers was frigid cold and it made her annoyed that she had to get up. She was a princess after all; she couldn't just lie in bed all day. She turned to her side and slowly opened her eyes. Zelda looked through the frosted window in her room to see a faint streak of light.

She got up from her bed and grabbed a robe from her dresser. She walked over to the window and wiped the cold away. Zelda gazed down into the courtyard to see it completely covered in snow. The princess couldn't help but act ecstatic about the new powder on the ground. Winter had finally come. Summer's heat was long gone and fall leaves were a thing of the past. Now the purity of the white snow covered the ground.

Zelda quickly bathed in hot water and quickly went down to breakfast. Link sat at the table, calmly eating breakfast alone. Zelda went over and sat on Link's lap.

"Your in a cheery mood," Link said.

Zelda kissed Link, "It's snowing outside. I always loved the first snow of winter and even now I still do. Maybe we could drop everything and just go have fun in the snow?"

"I don't see why not," Link said. "Not like we doing anything anyways."

"Yay!" Zelda yelled.

"Glad your happy," Link said. "-er"

Zelda smiled and went back upstairs to change into warmer clothing. She put on leather leggings with black snow boots, both were lined with swan down. She put on a pink sweater and finished it with a white sweater vest. Link walked into the room and looked through the dresser.

"This is going to be so much fun," Zelda said.

Link replaced his green cap with another one that was nearly identical if it weren't for the puffball at the end. Other than that one change in his outfit, he was all ready to go out in the snow. He tightened the green tunic that was over his white, long-sleeved sweater.

"It ought to be fun," Link said. "Meet you in the courtyard?"

Zelda nodded, "Ok, I'll be down in a second, honey."

Link walked down the cold steps of the stairs and exited the castle through the parlor. He walked into the section of the castle that was exposed to the weather and elements. It remained closed off to the public eyes and only a few outsiders knew about it. Link walked into the center of the square and gazed up into the sky. A snowflake was slowly falling down towards Link. He held his tongue out and let the snowflake land on it.

Zelda came from behind him and tackled him to the ground. They both landed on the snow and the two were laughing. Link sat up and brushed the snow out of his hair, "That was so unfair."

Zelda giggled, "Snow is so much fun."

A servant entered the vicinity. He held his nose up high, "Princess, there is a Lady Malon here. Shall I show her in?"

Zelda kept giggling. She nodded for the servant to allow her best friend in. Malon walked in, her red hair billowing in the wind. Her red scarf was tightly wrapped around her neck. She kept her gloved hand folded as she walked into the courtyard. Her tan fleece jacket was buttoned to the top.

"Hey guys, enjoying the snow?" Malon asked.

"Yeah," Zelda said, still sitting on the snow. "Where's that husband of yours?"

"Vincent?" Malon asked. "Uh, well, he's around. He says he's going to join us later."

A crimson redhead crouched behind a snow-covered bush. His white jacket kept him fairly hidden from sight. He looked down at his red-gloved hands and breathed into them. He had his sights on the Hero of Time. He was the man that called him the Scarlet Warrior. He smirked and grabbed a handful of snow.

"I cannot believe he still insist of making a dramatic entrance," Link said. A snowball hit the side of his head.

Malon giggled as Link turned to the direction from where the snowball came. He scanned the area and found no one. He cursed under his breath and bent down to the floor. He gathered a ball of snow and aimed it toward the direction. He had the snowball for a while before another one hit his head from another direction.

"You cant beat Vincent in a snowball fight," Malon said.

"Of course I can't," Link said. "With his stupid white jacket on, he blends right in. He's freakin' assassinating me."

Another snowball hit Link before Vincent made his appearance known. He stood near the door with another snowball in hand.

"We can see who never had a snowball fight," Vincent said.

"I was off doing more important things," Link said in his defense. "Like saving the world."

"What you going to do?" Vincent said, joining the others. "Snow's so much fun. I get to hit people with snow. And I don't get in trouble for it!"

"Want to make snow angels?" Zelda asked.

Vincent looked down at the snowball he held in his hand. He shook his head, "Why?"

"Come it'll be fun," Malon said, turning to Vincent.

"I know it will," Vincent said. "But I'll only do if Link does it first."

Malon and Zelda looked at Link. Link shook his head, "Oh no, its really cold. No way your going to make me do a now angel."

Vincent pushed Link down into the snow, "Do one or I'll eat something healthy."

Link sighed, "Fine… It wouldn't kill you if you ate an apple." Link started to wave his arms and legs.

"An apple?" Vincent asked. He smiled, "Good ole apple, always been there for me."

Vincent fell to the floor and made his own angel. Malon threw snowballs at Vincnet and Zelda kept pushing Link back into the snow. The two married couples started their work on a snowman. Vincnet and Link rolled up the first body piece. Malon and Zelda rolled the second piece and the last one was left to all of them. They found a few black stones and placed them on their snowman.

He had eyes and buttons now. Vincent had first put a wicked smile on the snowman but Malon wouldn't have it. All that was needed was one last item.

"Link, gimme your hat," Zelda said.

Link held down his cap, "Why?"

"He needs a hat," Zelda answered. "All snowman do."

Vincent began to laugh uncontrollably. He slowed down, "Imagine if it comes to life and starts doing the Frosty."

"That only happens in children's stories. But it would be cool," Malon said.

"I'm not giving you my cap," Link said.

"Yoinks!" Vincent said, taking Link's cap from his head. He placed it on top of the snowman's head. "Now, come alive!"

The snowman remained motionless.

"Aw," Vincent said, disappointed. "I wanted a snowman."

"Anyways," Link said. "Let's get some hot cocoa or something."

"I don't know, hot cocoa seems a little too clichéd for my taste," Vincent said.

"Anyways, everybody up for it?" Link said. He took his cap back, "I'll be damned if anything else will touch my cap."

"Cocoa sound nice," Zelda said.

"Yeah, can't wait to have some," Malon said.

The three of them started for the castle. Zelda and Malon entered into the castle but Vincent stayed back. Link looked back to see what happened to Vincent and another snowball hit him.

"I'm so gonna kill you," Link said.

A/N: Short and what not but I was bored. Remember, the power is yours!


End file.
